


Lullaby

by Daegaer



Series: For Art's Sake [33]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe, Art, Artists, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Lullaby

On arrival, Schuldig is sore-headed from the previous night's drinking.

"Work, work," he grumbles. "You fucking Yanks, always working."

"Sit a moment, then," I say, and am rewarded by him folding himself against me in the lumpy armchair. The only way to keep him there is to put an arm about his waist.

"Tell me about art," he says against my neck.

I obey as he makes himself comfortable. As bedtime stories go, it's somewhat odd. I kiss his forehead, as if he were a sleepy child. He pulls my face down to his.

Thank God he is no child.


End file.
